Varis "Nine" Iduno
Name: '''Varis "Nine" Iduno '''Age: '''Physically 125 (Death and Resurrection, Mentally 169) '''Eye colour: '''Vibrant Purple Left, Vibrant Green Right. '''Hair Colour: '''Dark Brown '''Skin: '''Pale '''Traits: '''Elven, Missing the middle finger of left hand. (Hence the name Nine.) Expert with Various weapons, Invisible Knife Technique. Extremely good at lying. Good at spotting. Can do basic parkour and some acrobatic techniques (Backflip, Sideflip, etc.) '''Likes: '''Forests, Green, His Wife, Weapons, Blood, Gold, Poison.''' '''Dislikes: '''Underground, Crowds, '''Clothing: '''Black Leather Elven Battle Armor, Stupid Ahead-of-time Fedora. Carries an absurd amount of weapons, including a Huthvir (Sword Staff), a pair of Ascudgamln (Knuckle-Studded gloves), an Elven short sword, an Elven long bow with twelve arrows, four throwing knives, and a spiked-chain '''Backstory: '''Varis was the prince of Neldran, and was basically a pampered snot nosed brat for the first 14 years of his life. He was rude to his servants, abusive of his power, and easily lost intrest in whatever activity he was doing. Ironically, he soon lost intrest of living as a prince, and ran off to join the knights guild as an archer. He was reported to retain his princly attitude for a few years, but was soon one of the best archers in the kingdom. Whithin this time period, it is predicted he learned how to use the Elven short sword and the Elven long bow, which was the mandatory gear for all archers. He got married when he was 30 years old to a young castle healer only known as "Valna". He stayed his position as an archer for quite a long time. He was 65 when the guild master was put into a coma. Predicting that the guild would eventually disperse, he, his wife, and a few other guild members left to join a bandit camp on the outskirts of Neldran. The camp itself went on a pillaging streak for 6 months, almost destroying two small towns. The guards of Neldran quickly put a stop to the threat, capturing and jailing everyone involved. Varis and Valna spent a year whithin the Neldran jail, which is ironically where he learned to quickly restrain attackers with chains without causing any physical harm (attacking other prisoners led to punishment). He escaped after a year, though when, where, and how he did it remains a point of speculation. All of the bandits were excecuted, except for Valna. Valna remained in prison for 19 more years, and returned back to the castle. This is probably because she never directly harmed/killed any of the victems. For 55 years, there has been no records of Varis's whereabouts. A few things that are certain are: He must of visited Dwarven territory at one point. He can speak fluent Dwarvish, and recieved, with training, a Huthvir and a pair of Ascudgalmn. Both of these weapons are Dwarven. With magical sensors whithin Neldran forest, Varis certainly has not been back in elven territory. He has been in multiple human towns, having the ability to speak fluent Common. He at some point lost the middle finger on his left hand, and his right eye. This suggests that he has been in combat at some points His attitude has been pacified, and he is a lot more polite and civil (Though still violent) He eventually settled down in a bandit camp in the forest outside of a human kingdom. He possibly settled here because of it's isolation. It was reported that all this camp really ever does is sit around the fire, thus was not much of a "Bandit" camp.